A Clandestine Correspondence
by Slave to my Pen
Summary: A series of letters between the two main characters in the book, Winston and Julia. Of course, it being the age of the Party and Big Brother, everything must be done secretly and with the utmost care.


**A/N: Okay, I'm getting back on my horse after I don't know how many years of nothingness. I'm a bit rusty in the fanfiction department so please try to go easy on me. This was originally a book report for my school, but I decided it was fanfiction-y enough for this website. It's a series of letters, secretly delivered back and forth between Winston and Julia. I appreciate reviews! **

**A Clandestine Correspondence **

_**(From Julia) Via message tubes; Minitruth:**_

To whom I am sending this letter,

I will be there.

Sincerely,

The one who sent this letter.

_**(From Winston) Response, via note passing in the hall; Minitruth:**_

Don't be late.

_**(From Julia) Message left in Winston's briefcase; Minitruth:**_

I won't be. Wait where there is ample shade. Don't look out of place. I will find you. Make no noise.

DESTROY THIS MESSAGE AFTER READING!

_**(From the Party and Julia) Three weeks later, message sent via government post. Received.**_

Comrade Smith,

This is a letter notifying you of the group hiking excursion planned for this Saturday. You will be attending. Bring appropriate attire (Party uniform, boots, etc.) and meet with the others at the trail head nearest the main square. You are expected at 9:00. Do not be late, we will not wait. We will know if you plan on abstaining from the community activity.

Big Brother is Watching

(_A note slipped into the previous one._)

Winston,

Make a left at the tree hit by lightning, double back and meet me. We will have time then to prepare our next meeting.

Julia

_**(From Winston) A couple months later, message left at Julia and Winston's hideout loft, on counter. Proletarian section of London:**_

Julia,

I left early so we wouldn't arrive at the Ministry of Truth at the same time. There is fresh coffee, but it is the last of which you obtained last month. I have plugged up the rat hole for the moment with one of your spare shoes, do not remove it. Shall we meet here again tonight? Or is it too soon after last night? Send me a reply via message tubes; we haven't used that form of communication recently. 

Whenever we shall next meet, bring the make-up again and wear the rouge.

I love you,

Winston

_**(From Julia) Via message tubes; Minitruth:**_

Not tonight. I have a meeting. Not until after Hate Week. Really busy.

_**(From Julia) Many weeks later, a note given to Winston by the man who owns the shop underneath the hideout. Proletarian section:**_

Winston,

I know we planned to meet today, but I don't think it's a good idea; a woman who works in my department has been asking where I rush off to all the time. She's a regular sneak. We've been too lenient in our planning. I will see you at work; hopefully I'll manage to get a message to you for the next time we shall meet.

_**(From Winston) Via note passing in the hall; Minitruth:**_

I understand. I wish we could meet out in the open. A place in the sun.

O'Brian has not made further contact with me, but I have been reading 'The Book', now I understand how, but I still do not understand why. The Party's aspirations remain a mystery.

Winston

_**(From Julia) A note left in the loft on the counter; Proletarian section of city:**_

Winston,

There is this buzzing sort of noise, coming from somewhere in the room, but I can't identify the source. I don't think it's anything to look into too deeply, but it just kept waking me up. But when I was awake, it always seemed to stop. If I had time, I would've stayed to discuss this with you, but I must get to work, and you would not wake up enough for me to talk to you about it. See if you can make head or tail of it, and if you can find out what the noise is, and stop it, I will be so happy. Enjoy your rest, maybe we can sit together in the lunch room. Make sure to get there early, I will be at the table in the southeast corner. Don't look at me, just sit. I will speak to you, don't speak to me. I will let you know when we should next come. My guess is next Thursday—I will evaluate the circumstances and get back to you.

With love,

Julia

P.S. Please do look for that noise. Also, I've been trying to get off that damnable painting in the middle of the wall, it refuses to budge, and it's so ugly. Could you try something?

_**(From Julia) A note sent to Winston in the Ministry of Love. NOT RECEIVED.**_

Winston,

I've bribed a guard to take you this message. I don't know whether he will actually get it to you, but I had to try something. I just wanted you to know that I love you. I doubt we shall ever love each other again, if they ever let us out, and I will not try to muster up untrue feelings towards you. I'm glad we were together for as long as we were, but please don't try to rekindle our passions once we meet again. I have a feeling that we shan't leave until they are sure of our complete uncaring towards one another.

Winston, don't blame yourself, and don't beat yourself up about it. This is not your fault; we were both blinded by our foolishness. We gave it a go, didn't we? We tried, and we failed. Try to remember the fond moments, when we were together. When they torture you, remember. When they yell at you, remember. When they are kind to you, remember. Remember us, what we had, and what we must give up. I want you to live, Winston. More than your happiness, I want you to live. I need you to live.

My time is not far away; they are coming to a decision, either I will be killed, or taken to room 101. In the end, they're one and the same. I cannot promise, if I am taken there, that I will not call your name. If I do, then that truly is the end. Forgive me, I forgive you. It will happen anyway, so make it as painless as possible. We were wrong; the Party will always control everything and there is nothing we could've done. Accept it. Accept that two and two make five. Live with the Party, Winston, and you won't ever be back here.

I do not know where I am in the building, (for I know I am in the Ministry of Love) or what time it is, but I take comfort in the knowledge that we are somewhere near each other. And at least we no longer need to hide.

I hear footsteps, the guard, I think.

I love you.

Julia

**A/N: If you stuck through to the end of this, thank you so much.**


End file.
